


Champagne

by TurquoiseDragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Champagne, Dance Off, Dancing, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, GPF Banquet, Gen, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Pole Dancing, Who let him have 16 flutes of champagne anyway?, Yuuri's drunken pole dancing escapades, banquet scene, episode 10, phichit is a good friend, yuri is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseDragon/pseuds/TurquoiseDragon
Summary: Champagne: DrunkPole: DancedVictor: WooedI am forcibly removed from the GPF Banquet.





	Champagne

Vicchan’s death had hit Yuuri hard. Upset over both that and his failure at the Grand Prix, Yuuri wanted nothing more than to head back to his hotel room and just go to bed. Unfortunately, that was not an option as Celestino had insisted that Yuuri go to the banquet after the competition. 

Yuuri wasn’t having as much fun as the other skaters. Phichit was off taking selfies and talking to other skaters, and Yuuri didn’t know too many of the others there. Well, he knew them, just not personally. 

Yuuri glanced around. Was Chris putting up a pole? Yuuri shrugged and continued to sweep the room until his eyes landed on a waiter setting down a large tray of glasses of champagne. The competitions were over. One drink couldn’t hurt, right?

Yuuri walked over. He grabbed a glass, taking a small, experimental sip. It was...good, he decided. He drank the rest and grabbed another, downing it as well. Drinking another, a pleasant buzz began to fill his brain. With every glass he drank, the less Yuuri found himself thinking about the events of the day. 

Soon, Yuuri found himself with an empty tray and sixteen empty glasses. He frowned. There had been so much champagne; where had it all gone? Maybe someone else had taken some. That was okay, Yuuri didn’t mind sharing the champagne. He loosened his tie and decided to go look for another full tray. 

All he found was a bottle. That would do. He tried to cut through the dance floor as he walked back to his spot. In the middle of his journey, Yuuri just had to stop. This song was great! He started to dance, taking sips from his bottle. 

Hey, why was Phichit holding his phone like that? What was he talking pictures of? Yuuri walked over to see, but Phichit told him nothing. Oh well. 

“What is that moron doing?” Came a loud voice at one end of the room.

Hmm, it sounded like that angry little blond kid from earlier. Yuuri turned around. It was that angry little blond kid from earlier. What was he angry about now? The little blond kid had a scowl on his face. Yuuri decided that he needed to fix that. Dancing always made him happy, maybe it would make the angry blond kid happy too. Yuuri had to try. He pointed at the kid.

“I challenge you to a dance off!” he shouted.

“W-what?” yelled the kid.

“Come on, kitten. Afraid you’ll lose?” Someone else asked.

“Of course not,” grumbled the kid, stalking out onto the dance floor.

Yuuri and the kid quickly engaged in a heated dance off, performing impressive moves amid cheers from all around. Yuuri heard someone loudly calling his name. He didn’t want to look and accidentally lose, though. It was kind of funny, he thought, the person sounded just like Victor Nikiforov. 

The dance off lasted quite a while. Yuuri wasn’t tired. Soon, someone came and told the kid it was time to sit down. The kid yelled but complied. What was Yuuri going to do know?

His eyes again swept the room. Hey, there was Chris and that pole from earlier! Yuuri decided to go see what the pole was there for. 

It was for pole dancing, Yuuri was told. His face lit up. He knew how to pole dance! 

“Let’s see it, then,” Chris said when Yuuri told him just that. 

And see it they would. Shedding his annoying pants (Who had invented pants, anyway? They were so unnecessary.) Yuuri climbed onto the pole. He performed for a bit, twisting and twirling around. Next, Chris took his turn. Chris wore nothing but his underwear and tie. That seemed like a good idea, thought Yuuri. His shirt was feeling kind of annoying too. He copied Chris as he joined him on the pole and the two performed together. 

Yuuri and Chris climbed down during the ensuing applause, each taking a bow. Yuuri haphazardly put his clothes back on. He decided not to button up his shirt. What was the point?

Yuuri returned to the dance floor. There was someone there with him. The more the merrier thought Yuuri happily. Hey! It looked like Victor! Yuuri smiled. The two danced closer and closer until they were laughing and dancing together in a sort of tango or some other ballroom style. 

Unfortunately, the song had to end and Victor went back over to where a group of others stood. Yuuri went too. He didn’t want Victor to go just yet. When Victor turned back around, Yuuri threw his arms around him. 

“Victor!” he cried.

He decided to invite Victor to his family’s resort. It would be amazing if he actually came! Suddenly, Yuuri was struck by a genius idea. What if Victor coached him! He had to ask.

“Be my coach, Victor!” Yuuri threw his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling him into a tighter hug. 

Victor gasped.

“Okay, Yuuri, I think it’s time to go.” 

Huh? Yuuri felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look. Oh, it was just Phichit. 

“Not yet!” Yuuri told him. 

“Yes, I think it is.” 

The hand began to pull him away from Victor. No! This was exactly the opposite of what Yuuri wanted. When had Phichit gotten this strong? Yuuri whined as he was dragged away into the lobby.

He was then maneuvered into the elevator. Yuuri frowned. He wanted to stay with Victor! 

“You are so going to regret this in the morning. How drunk are you anyway?” Asked Phichit.

Yuuri did not reply. He wasn’t drunk. Phichit sighed. The elevator dinged when it reached his floor. Yuuri realized that he was headed to his room. He didn’t want to go to bed just yet. Where was Victor?

Not there, was his answer. Phichit unlocked the door. How had he gotten the key? Oh well. All it took was a small push and Yuuri tumbled down onto his bed. He felt the blankets pulled over him, and soon relaxed. He was pretty tired. Okay, maybe some sleep would be nice. He heard the lock click and the sound of something sliding under the door as he yawned and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for my finals next week. Instead, I wrote this. Oh well, I had fun.


End file.
